Oddities
by Fireness
Summary: Basically, someone is really acting odd around Raven. One-shot. Not shipper-specific. Raven kicks butt, all the way. REPOSTED, NOT EDITED, BUT NOW WITH REVIEW-RESPONSES


IMPORTANT: I AM REPOSTING THIS STORY BECAUSE OF THE REVIEWS I GOT. They all seemed to focus on the "mystery man" rather than the story itself, so I am doing away with that ridiculous "challenge" I had at the end of the story. Just tell me if the bloody thing is good or not. Also, review responses at the end, if you care to look.

Oh, look! Heart is getting back in touch with her inner child! She's actually doing a fic on a children's cartoon. What is the world coming to?  
Okay, first some explanations: I'd like to blame my writing style on Nathaniel Hawthorne and my English teacher who is making us read The Scarlet Letter.  
I give credit of my inspiration to the singer of All For You, and the Celebration winners who performed the song at our choir concert the other night.  
I actually laughed at myself after writing this, it's that bad. Mushy is not my style, but.... Maybe the readers'll like it. It ended up not exactly what I started with or imagined.  
I don't own the song, or Teen Titans and all that jazz  
Enjoy!  
(One last thing, I promise: In this fic I put that Raven could read minds nearly directly, but I don't know if that's really true. I only know she is an empath) 

---------------------------------------------------------

Raven could feel his eyes on her. He had come up here every day for the past week while she meditated. His presense disturbed her, distracted her. She would come out of meditation and turn around only to meet his face. His mind was always so close when she fell into her trance-like state, often jarring her concentration. That was not his fault, she knew, but it irritated her all the same.

His excuse was always the same: it was such a beautiful night and the only place to really enjoy it was on the roof. Yeah, right, she thought sarcastically. The odds of seven gorgeous nights in a row have got to be impossible.

She consumed his thoughts, she could feel it. Whatever she had done to warrant such attention, she wished she could go back in time and undo it. This boy - this young man, really - went against every law of nature in his romantic pursuit. She was a fallen angel, the daughter of a demon, unlovable. His affections were misplaced, unfounded, and completely illogical.

But that wasn't the half of it: his thoughts melded into her own, not in tangible words and clearly stated thought, but in half-formed ideas, wishes, feelings, until she didn't know which was his or her own separate. Until her feelings began to reflect his, until they were mutually obsessed. Thoughts of him would interrupt her breakfast, her reading, her meditation, her shower. He was with her wherever she went these days. She couldn't hide, not from his mind nor her own.

_STOP!_ She screamed out in her mind. _JUST GO AWAY!_

Behind her something clattered. She whipped around only to see him picking something up off the ground. He froze at her glance, then slowly straightened up, object clutched in his hand. The look on his face told her he had heard her thoughts. "Didn't realize I was bothering you," he said quietly, defeated. "I'll go inside. Goodnight."

Raven could only stare as the door closed behind him. At last she had her peace, but all of a sudden it felt so lonely. The part of her she had come to recognize as the mirror of his mind was empty and devoid. He had retreated from her in a more-than-physical way, and she felt almost empty without him. She shook her head, as thought to clear away such unwanted thoughts. It was better like this. She shouldn't feel sad quite the contrary. She closed her eyes, letting her breath become even and soft. She fell inside herself, into her mind.

All too soon, she felt herself rising to the surface of the real world again. Even when he was not there physically, he was distracting. Concentrate, she ordered herself firmly. Stubborn thoughts, rather than dispersing, bombarded her worse than ever before.  
He had heard her when she didn't want him to. She tried to reason it by claiming it was the result of constantly-disrupted meditation. Lack of control over her mind was making her thoughts go haywire, there was no other logical explanation. In fact, that must be how he constantly invaded her mind like he did lately, at such inopportune times.

Now completely annoyed, Raven lowered herself to the ground, unable to concentrate. Why? Why did this have to happen? That boy, although a bit odd at times, he usually seemed so logical, not so ridiculous as he was acting now. _Love,_ she thought disdainfully. _It turns the best people into complete morons. It's confusing, impossible, aggravating, annoying, and completely irrational._ Thoughts and ideas, this time all her own, began to race through and around her head until everything was muddled and she didn't know what was what.

Frustrated, she shook her head again, then began to descend the long flight of stairs to the town's main room. She froze upon entrance; sitting slightly curled up in a large chair was the very boy she was trying to avoid, looking rather disgruntled. As his eyes lifted to meet hers, he stood up.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be leaving," he barely more than whispered. To anybody else, his tone might have sounded bitter, angry. But Raven saw past all that; she heard the embarrassment and aches that he tried so desperately to hide.

Finally I figured out,

But it took a long,long time.

Now, I'll never turn about,

Maybe 'cause i'm tryin'

There's been time,

I'm so confused.

And all my roads,

Well,they lead to you.

I just can't turn and walk away...

"Wait," Raven said before he could stand all the way up. He paused and looked at her, waiting. She paused as well, unsure as to why she had requested he wait. "You don't have to leave. I just....overreacted on the roof. Don't leave on my account."

"Don't worry," he said coolly. "It has nothing to do with _you_."

Raven jerked her head back as though she had been slapped. What had happened? It was as though their roles had been switched; just as Raven was getting to accept this situation, in less than half an hour, the infatuated boy had completely switched his opinion of her. She was at a total loss as to what to do. "I...I...."

He merely rolled his eyes and flopped back down on his chair, picking up the remote to turn on the television. Raven, still even more confused than she had been all week, took a seat on the couch, grabbing her book as she went.

It's hard to say what it is,

I see in you.

Wonder if i'll always be with you.

Words can't say it,

And I can't do,

Enough to prove,

It's all for you.

And I thought i'd seen it all,

'Cause it's been a long,long time.

Oh, I bottled up and trip and fall,

Wonderin' if i'm blind.

There's been time,

I'm so confused.

And all my roads,

Well,they lead to you

The silence was nearly unbearable. Raven found herself fidgeting with her book, her cushion, anything that she could get her hands on.

"I didn't mean it, you know." She said it so suddenly it surprised even her.

"Mean what?" he asked coldly, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"What I...what I thought up on the roof."

"Thought?" He really was a bad actor. "You must be mistaken, I can't read minds."  
The young empath felt her stomach clench, whether in anxiety or anger she couldn't quite figure out. "You know what I am talking about," she hissed through clenched teeth.  
"Here's an idea." He continued to avert his eyes. "We forget about what happened on the roof. It never happened. We continue our live as usual, okay?"

I just can't turn and walk away...

It's hard to say what it is,

I see in you.

Wonder if i'll always be with you.

Words can't say it,

I can't do,

Enough to prove,

It's all for you.

Rain comes pouring down,

(Pouring down).

Falling from blue skies,

(Falling from blue skies..)

"No."

He finally looked at her. "No?"

"No." She was firm in her tone, unyielding.

His eyes narrowed. "Why the hell not? Best damn idea I've had lately."

"I...I don't want..." She was having a hard time putting her thoughts into words. "You just caught me off guard. I was surprised and a little unnerved." She felt so...odd saying these things aloud. She kept such tight control over her emotions and thoughts, never showing either to anyone, until now. Until this man had forced her to. It was truly disgraceful.

Words without a sound,

Comin' from your eyes...

Finally I figured out,

But it took a long,long time.

Oh, Now, I'll never turn about,

Maybe 'cause i'm tryin'

There's been time,

I'm so confused.

And all my roads,

Well,they lead to you.

"Caught you off guard?"

"Yes." She fidgeted with her book, then placed it on her lap resolutely. "I never expected anyone to feel about me the way you do. I was always told no one - "

"Who told you that?" He sounded startled. "Who would tell anyone a lie like that? That no one would ever care for you in that way."

"They were right," Raven said, her voice as emotional as she dared make it. "I am...I am a fallen angel, the daughter of a demon."

"Yeah, and?" What she could see of his face in the semi-darkness was hard. "I already knew about your father, remember? You told me. And yet, I didn't run screaming."

"That's not what is important. You are denying all laws of nature, it isn't right!"

"Screw 'nature.'" He stood up, his voice, face, whole body angry and passionate. "I don't care what's 'right.' I like you, and that's how it is, no matter what you say!"

Raven stood up as well. "Look," she said evenly, then realized she had no idea what she wanted to say. What was one supposed to say to such a declaration? She sat back down, trying to compose herself. To her immense surprise, he came and sat beside her, facing her, tucking a leg beneath himself, leaning his head on his hand, elbow on the couch. Raven's heart quickened; she could feel his nerves reaching a breaking point. He lifted his free hand to gently touch her cheek - just for a split second - and she felt some deep bliss, purely her own. She closed her eyes. It felt good, so right she wanted to scream in fear; the idea of love, quite apart from being ridiculous, scared the crap out of her. But then he took his hand away, and she felt cold and empty again. Her only source of comfort now was his body, so near her own, and yet so far away. She could feel her subconscious longing to move closer, closer, until there was no space between them, until he held her in his arms, until their lips could meet in a sweet kiss, and stay like that forever.

I just can't turn and walk away...

It's hard to say what it is,

I see in you.

Wonder if i'll always be with you.

Words can't say it,

I can't do,

Enough to prove,

It's all for you...

Well,It's hard to say what it is,

I see in you.

Wonder if i'll always be with you.

Words can't say it,

I can't do,

Enough to prove,

It's all for you...

"It's all up to you now, Raven." His voice was odd, strained. "If you say no, I'll leave you alone, never mention this again. We'll continue like we did before."

Her eyes were still closed. Her body swayed a little, his words echoed through her mind. She could hear herself faintly murmur, "No."

He drew away. "Alright."

Her eyes snapped open. "No," she said, louder this time, a bit startled. "No, that's not what I meant!"

"What?" Confusion.

"I meant I didn't want to forget it...I... I want..."

He didn't need to hear her words. He simply moved closer to her, hand moving swiftly to its original position. She lifted her face to meet his, and their lips touched. It was electrifying. Heat and energy passed through and between their intertwined bodies, causing her brain and heart to speed up. She could feel his blood pounding beneath the skin of his fingers, and his mind was back in hers, going absolutely crazy. She almost laughed out loud.

He pulled his lips away from hers, but kept his hands in the same position. "Are you laughing at me?" he asked his voice deep and a little husky.

"No sir," she replied impishly, keeping her face straight and her voice regular – barely.

He grinned goofily at her. "Will you go out with me?"

"Sure." She leaned back into the couch and allowed herself a small smile. "When?"

"Right now."

"Are you mad? It's too late."

"Late?!" He leapt to his feet. "It's only ten!"

"You _are_ mad."

He grabbed her hands. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

Still smiling, the teen allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. It would be rough, she knew, but what relationship wasn't? She felt, deep down, they could work through it. Besides, it was about time she _lived._

Ohh...

It's hard to say...

Yeah,It's hard to say-ay-hay.

It's all for you..

(Heart's typical spiel here)

Who was it? Dun dun dun…..!

Why, it should be obvious.

Apparently, too obvious. Yes, 'twas Robin. BB/Rav and Cy/Rav fans beat Heart to a bloody pulp

PLEASE ACTUALLY PAY ATTENTION TO THIS:

I have another TT fic that I started before this one, but I have not yet finished and probably won't unless people actually want to read it. It was inspired by ChocolateCurlz's more depressing fics, so yes, there is character death, and yes, it is sad, and yes, it sucks as bad as this one, and yes, it is soppy and heartfelt and makes you want to puke. Want to read it? Mention it in your _review._

So, now that I have effectively wasted your time, please drop me a review and have a nice day. (Note to self: never write the outro after listening to the morning announcements. )

Oh, and PS…. Our cable was disconnected about a month ago, and I haven't seen TT since, so Raven may be a little OOC.

Softballtitan009: Argh, you found me out. Thank you for the compliment on the personalities. Raven is my favourite type, so she was easy to do, ya know? XD (No, it most definitely was NOT Starfire. Gaspish)

Willow: Yeah, me too. 

Blaquerose: Please don't gut me and serve me for dinner! Umm, yes, it was Beast Boy. Totally and absolutely. But hey, thanks for the compliment on my writing. -

ShortyFaillace: Wow, you confidence astounds me. Bravo! Unfortunately, you were a little off the mark…. Sweatdrop

Dragonslayer527: Damn, didn't think about Cy not being able to do that. Silly Heart, writing's for pros. Thank you, thank you very much for all your wonderful compliments. -

Romanrogue: Well, it's been well over a week, so surely you have stopped pondering by now. Nodnod Go with your head, as cliché-opposed as it sounds. Your heart was wrong in this case. Lo siento, vaya con dios. Randomness

Lord Rance: You as well are serious, direct to the point, and no-nonsense, it seems. oO

Patchworkdove: It only seems nice to read because I am a sixteen-year-old writing where the others are all about thirteen or so. Sweatdrop


End file.
